The invention relates to a device for the locking container on a vehicle.
At the present time, the so-called low tension designs are most commonly used in locking containers on motor vehicles. In these designs, a hammer head is pulled axially against the surface of the plate with the aid of a tension screw. In traffic by rail and in long distance travel by truck, locking designs are nevertheless used, which for reasons of cost as well as reasons of ready service, do not possess this low tension capability. Many of the locking devices of this simple sort, presently in use, are of uncertain strength and reliability. Moreover, many of these well-known devices require varying types of beams on the vehicles and thus can be used by only certain vehicle manufacturers. Hence, attachment devices have been designed, which conform to "U"-shaped beams and which require additional bracing. Others are welded above, on the upper side of the beam, and overlap onto the sides. Still other designs, installed in box-shaped beams, require extensive slit-like modifications to the beam.
Against this background, the task of the invention became one of designing a locking device that is both more secure and more economical to produce, while at the same time bearing in mind its reliability and its relationship to safety.